Confusion Is Nothing New
by XxNever-coming-homexX
Summary: Max is completely alone. The Flock is off with Max III and Max can’t escape them. She’s afraid that they’ll get hurt by Max III. If only she could tell them, but they wont listen. Will she forgive them?
1. Left Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride 

A/N: I'm looking to find people that have similar interests like mine. I LOVE Harry Potter, as well as Maximum Ride. I mainly listen to Rock music like MCR or Paramore or Linkin Park. My favorite colors are red and black and purple. And I'm really weird!

Summary: Max is completely alone. The Flock is off with Max III and Max can't escape them. She's afraid that they'll get hurt by Max III. If only she could tell them, but they wont listen. Will she forgive them?

Chapter One

Max or Max III?

It couldn't have been worst. Just ten minutes ago the Flock had been taken by Max III. Well not really taken but they went with her. I was angry. But I felt upset at the same time. I couldn't fight the tears, I was weaker than ever. My head fell onto the cave wall as I fell and sat on the ground. I took a rock and threw it at the opposite wall and it cracked. It wasn't enough to get the anger out. I stood up and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I went over to the ledge and soar off into the night sky.

I breathed in and out but it didn't help. I landed in an alley. I turned the corner and found a diner. My stomach's been growling for the past 2 hours so I guess it was time to eat. I walked in only seeing a couple tables taken. Everybody looked at me. Oh right. I must have looked bad considering I've been beaten by five bird kids and one evil copy of myself.

I walked over to a table in a corner and sat there. A lady who wore an apron over her plaid shirt and jeans came over and asked if I was ready. She grabbed out a little notebook and a pen. "I'll have 3 hamburgers, 4 fries, a banana nut muffin, and a Coke for a drink." She franticly wrote the huge order down and smiled down on me. She was too kind to be an Eraser, I thought.

"Will that be it?" She looked at me as if I've never been fed before. Well I have but I was special to have an appetite that big. "Yes." I said. I was really tired to say thank you. "Ok. I'll be back with your drink." It was only a few minutes until she came out with a glass filled with Coke. "Thanks." I said. I sipped it and put my head back on the table. Usually the Flock would be around me, telling me crazy jokes and talking about God knows what. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I was Maximum Ride and I was built strong. Not for crying.

About almost ten minutes later my order came up. Wow, this was a new record. Now there was only one elderly couple in the diner and they stared at me as I ate my hamburgers. It's rude to stare, I thought. I ate my muffin and set the money on the table leaving an extra five bucks. I left and flew out into the sky. I needed somewhere to crash. I looked down into the city of Denver and found a hotel. I walked in finding a lady in her mid 30's at the check in office. "Yes what can I do for you?" She said.

I couldn't tell if she was an Eraser so I just asked for a room. "185. 3rd floor." She handed me the key. I told her thanks and went to the elevator. When it opened I saw somebody I thought I would never see again. It was Sam. "Oh Max!" He said with a small smile. "Hi Sam. Why are you here in Colorado?" I asked. I was really happy he was here. "My dad's taking me on a vacation with him. He wanted to come here and see how much it snows. He's really into weather. It's supposed to snow tonight so we decided to crash here. You?" He explained. He was a little taller but nothing was different.

"Oh,ummm…" I tried to come up with an excuse. "Anne's letting us go on separate vacations to, you know, get out. I wanted to see Denver." I smiled. The elevator doors opened. "Well, that's my stop. I gotta go." I almost got off until Sam pulled me back and kissed me. On the lips. I told him bye and got off before the doors closed. Wow he was a great kisser. I walked down the hall. 183, 184, and 185. I stopped and pushed the key in. It opened and I went in. It had a beautiful view of the mountains outside. I plopped myself on the bed, which was comfy and laid down. I went over to the bag I carried which had my clothes in it. I changed into some shorts and a T-shirt. I went back over to the bed and pulled the blankets over me. It was cold.

….That morning was even colder. I woke up to someone shaking me. I sat straight up. It was Max III. What the-! How did she get in here? Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were behind her. "Wake up, Max. It's time to die!" She said. I pulled the sheets off and lunged myself at her. Nudge was hitting me in the back. And Fang was trying to team up with Max III. How could he? Iggy was helping Nudge and now they were tieing me up. I fell to the ground tied up and frusterated.

Gazzy and Angel were crying. They actually believed me. Angel..I said in my mind. You have to tell them it's me! How would I know that you used mind-power to get Celeste in New York if I was the other Max? I'm the real Max! Trust me baby girl! I was fighting the pain of Fang and Max III tearing my face out. It brought tears to my eyes and now I crying. "Stop! She's really Max! Fang! Please stop!" Angel screamed. Tears were pouring down her face. Fang stopped and asked Angel how she knew.

"She called me her baby girl." Angel said. Max III stopped and the whole Flock knew that it was me. Nudge pushed Max III out of the window and she fell about 3000 feet into a freezing pool of ice. I definetly knew she was dead. Fang and Iggy untangled me from the ropes. As soon as I was let go I ran into the bathroom bursting into tears. "Max! We didn't mean to—" I slammed the door in his face and locked it. He banged on the door saying sorry. I was sitting on the toilet balling my eyes out. How could they? I wanted to kill Nudge, Fang, and Iggy. Mostly Fang. "Screw you!" I yelled back.

I held my stomach tighter. I finally ended up on my knees puking into the toilet. I hope Fang heard. I held my long hair back. Wow, I was a teenage girl. "Max please don't do this!" Iggy said. I flushed the toilet. His voice always calmed me down. "Only Angel can be next to me!" I said. I wiped my tears from my eyes and cleaned my mouth. I came out of the bathroom seeing Fang and Iggy sitting on the floor next to the bathroom door. "Don't.touch.me!" I said as Fang got up. I must have looked like crap. I sat next to Angel who stopped crying. I was shaking. I never felt like this, I never shaked. I held her in my arms as she cried again. "I think we should get a separate room. C'mon guys lets leave Max and Fang alone."Iggy said. Nudge carried Angel and they walked out. I didn't wanna talk. I felt sick, I wanted to puke again. "I'm sorry."

Fang sat on the couch across from the bed, which I was sitting on. "You should be, I---" I started. "Let me talk. It's not helping to yell when your sick." He said. He motioned me to sit by him. I did only because I was sick and I didn't know what I was doing. "We didn't know. We were confused and you looked to be the other Max." Fang said. "You couldn't ask Angel what she thought?!?" I yelled. I was about to get up but he grabbed my wrists. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked. His eyes wondered at me but I looked away and back again. "B-because you wouldn't listen to me!" I cried. I fell into his arms and for once, it felt like coming back to life. Seeing the Flock around me, and hugging Fang. He stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Everything seemed to go black. I must have fell asleep. But I felt Fang carrying me to bed. He kissed my forehead and left the room. Then I dozed off….

A/N: Haha! Now that I've told you the plot…how will Max react and what about this dream? What about Sam…?

He Hee Heeee!


	2. Fang Or Sam

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Max Ride and never will.

A/N: R/R!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Two

Sam Or Fang???

Then I dozed off into a dream. But it wasn't a happy dandy dream. First I appeared to be in a small room. Scratch that. Tiny room. There was one door and I was tied to a chair. The walls blinded my eyes. They were bright white and it reminded me of the school. But it wasn't. There wasn't that smell. There was a window in the door and soon I heard yelling. I scoot the chair where I could see out of the window. I saw Sam and he was talking to Fang. Telling him how he loved me. Fang didn't like it, I could see the scowl on his face. "Stop!!!!" Fang yelled. I've never heard him yell that loud.

"Why? Oh right. I forgot, you like Max too." Sam said with a smile. Fang then lunged himself at Sam and started beating the shit out of him. I wanted to come out and end the fight. Sam had no chance and it hurt me to see him getting beaten by my best friend who I wasn't sure about. I liked Sam but then when I think about Fang I think back to the beach. When I had kissed him. But did I like him, I still wasn't sure. Tears were pouring down my face. I screamed and yelled and kicked the door but they couldn't hear me. Damn it!

"Max…Max!"

I opened my eyes to see Nudge. She held a damp washcloth and patted my face. "You have a bad dream? You were screaming 'Stop' over and over again and we could here you next door so we came over here." She stuck a thermometer in my mouth. Since when did she become the mom? Behind her I saw Fang and Iggy. Then Gazzy watching TV. "Where's Ange?" I managed to say with the metal in my mouth. "Still sleeping. It's 6:30 in the morning." Then I noticed everyone was wearing pajamas. Well Iggy and Fang wore sweatpants and shirts but you know what I'm talking about.

Then the thermometer beeped. Nudge took it from my mouth and looked at it. "Yeah. You're sick. 102 degrees." Nudge said quietly. I sat up. "Sorry for waking you up. Yeah, really bad dream." I said. Gazzy was watching some cartoon. "I think you should just lie low for today." Iggy said. "Yeah, you're right. You guys can go back to bed." I said. I felt guilty I woke them up so early. Iggy stayed and I didn't mind. "What was your dream about?" Iggy asked. He was sitting on the couch. "Fang and Sam were fighting and Fang sorta got mad and almost killed Sam. And it was so stupid because they fought over me." I said. But it was all coming to me. Fang might have liked me. What if he did? Iggy sat there, speechless.

"Where did you get that dream? You haven't seen Sam since Anne's house." Iggy was confused. "I saw Sam in the elevator here. Vacation." I explained. "Do you think that would happen?" Iggy asked. "I dunno. It could." I said. My body ached and I felt like I needed to vomit. I ran to the bathroom and hurled into the toilet. Iggy (somehow) found his way to the door. I hated puking but it felt better after you did it. It was quiet in my room. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. I decided I needed to take a shower so I took off my clothes and turned the knob. Hot water felt really good when it's 52 degrees in your room. I liked this shower because it was squared and clear glass.

I heard my hotel door open. "Fang? I'm taking a shower right now. It'll just be a second." I said. "Oh okay. I just wanted to check on you. You feeling better?" He asked. He was next to the door but didn't look in. Thank God. "A little bit..did Iggy tell you about my dream?" I asked. I turned the dial off and grabbed the blue towel. "Maybe…." He said innocently. "He's dead." I wrapped myself into the towel and came out. I think Fang expected me to be dressed when I came out. I thought about it. Fang was funny, quiet, and hot and Sam was romantic, charming, but not as cute. Fang or Sam? Sam or Fang?

Fang and I sat on the couch. I'll probably never see Sam again. But with Fang…don't think that! He's your best friend! A hott best friend!

Max, just because he has good looks,

Oh whatever!

Then I kinda leaned over to the Fang side. "Max, I think maybe you're dreams right." Fang said. "You killed Sam?" I asked confused. "No." He laughed. "I think I love you." The Fang side dropped way down. I kissed him right then and there. "I love you too." And we probably made out for about ten whole minutes until things fell apart.

We both got interrupted by Angel coming in. Fang broke quickly when he saw Angel come in my room. "Hi." Angel said quietly. What? She didn't even care that we were making out? Something's wrong. What's wrong, I thought. It took awhile but Angel finally replied, Nudge left. She wanted to be the leader but everybody told her no and she threw a fit and left….she left the flock…..

A/N: HAHA! Cliffhanger! And a good one. Sorry this ones a little shorter than the other one. Look for the next one…I don't know when I can make another one. -Shadow


	3. Distractions

Disclaimer: sigh I do not own MR!!

A/N: Please Review!!!!

Chapter three

Distractions

She left the flock. I didn't know Nudge could be so…argh! This made me mad. "C'mon we're going to find her." I said to Fang and Angel. "Why?" Fang asked. Boy brains, you might as well scoop em out and put nuts up there. **A/N: Sorry I've been watching too much Hannah Montana…lol! **I gave him a glare. "To give her a hug. What do you think?" I said. He fell back in the couch, embarrassed. "Do you know where she went?" I turned around to face Angel. "I think it was Montana." She whispered. "Montana?!?" Fang and I yelled together. "Why Montana?" Fang asked. "Just to get away."

Angel said quietly. She went off to wake to others and get them ready. "Well, crap. Why Montana? Does she know where that is?" I asked Fang. I sat on the couch next to Fang. "I don't know. Wait! She could have printed a map from the computers here." Fang said standing up. "I'll go print one off. Meet me downstairs." He walked out of the room leaving me here.

I went over to the other room. Iggy and Gazzy were picking there stuff up. Angel held Celeste in her hands. "Where's Total?" I asked. I've been ignoring him for the past two days. "Nudge took him." She said sadly looking down at the bear. "It's okay, we'll get them both back. I promise." I said kneeling on the ground to get to her eye level. She stroked the bear softly. She nodded. I stood back up. "Let's go, Ig!" I said. I reached for his hand for him to see where he was going.

We sprinted towards the elevator. It opened seeing nobody but the walls. "Okay. Get in, Gazzy! We have to hurry!" I said as I pulled his jacket towards me. We all piled into the elevator seeing Fang on a computer as it let us off. "Ready." Fang grabbed the papers. We left the hotel quietly not seeing anybody so we never paid for the rooms. Fang shoved the papers into his backpack and followed us out the doors. " Hello, Max." Said a voice I could only believe was here, right now.

It was Max III. "Miss me?" She asked. "You didn't die?" Gazzy said. That was a stupid question. "Don't be stupid, I have wings too. I wonder if we have the same brain sometimes." Max III said. I quickly kicked her in the chest and punched her face. She fell on the sidewalk landing with outspread wings. I kicked her in the stomach. It kinda looked weird beating yourself and it also sounded weird.

I was winning. She grew weaker and weaker. I grabbed her by the arms and threw her at the metal gate in an alley. She fell on her face, her body crumpling after her making her look like a broken Barbie doll. "Nice one." Angel said. I smiled. "Up and away." I said launching myself into the air, my wings spread out. Iggy on my right, Fang on my left next to Angel and Gazzy.

I sped up. "Which way?" I yelled at Fang. Thunder was approaching. Oh God save the lightning for later, I don't want to stop again although Iggy or Gazzy would like it. I'm still not sure if they're normal mutant-freaks yet, hold on. "This way." Fang said. He pointed to his left. We were soaked. The rain poured on harder. My wet hair kept sliding back into my view. I hated my hair. "We're going down! Our wings are too wet!" I yelled. They all followed. If we carried on we would have crashed.

I landed smoothly and folded my wings into my back. We were on the border of Colorado. "We'll walk until the rain goes away!" I yelled again. I walked fast. Angel had to run to keep up. I gathered her in my arms. She looked tired, resting her head gently on my chest. Fang ran up to me. "We need to find somewhere covered." He said looking down at Angel. "Right." I said. Gazzy caught up with Iggy holding onto his hand. "Here. Under there." Gazzy lead us to another alley.

It was covered a little over the side of the wall. We grabbed some blankets out of the backpack and laid them under us. I laid Angel next to me. Her long blonde hair swept over her face. Fang sat next to me on my other side. I smiled. "What are you smiling at?" I asked Fang. "You." He said. Our lips met after he had said that.

Gazzy's POV

Ick! Fang and Max are making out. That's disgusting! I wonder where Nudge is. Montana? Was that a country or a state? Was it far away? I'm sleepy. Goodnight who ever you are.

Max's POV (again)

I fell asleep next to Fang. I guess the Gasman saw us last night and didn't like it. Ha, he's too young to be romantic I guess. My dream was different then the last one I had. But kinda similar. My hands and feet were tied together and a something in my mouth. I screamed but it just gagged me. I also had a blindfold over my eyes. Someone pulled it off. I saw Nudge.

She was in front of me, smiling. What was this about? "Max, I'm dead. Don't come looking for me. It's a waste of time." She pulled her wings out and flew off. I was confused. Why was she telling me this? Was it true? Or did I want her so much that my conscious showed me this? Then a blinding light and I woke up. I was breathing heavy and Fang was looking at me. "Are you o-" He started. "We have to go! Now!" I said. I put the blankets back into the backpack after waking everybody up and we took off.

I soared into Wyoming and we stopped half way there. Everybody was tired but I wanted to go. I wanted Nudge back. I needed to know if she was alive! "C'mon! It's only a few more hours!" I said. Iggy, Gasman, and Angel looked pooped. "Fine. We'll go down." I said. We landed and found another place to sleep. "I wanna go now! Your not the boss of me! Just take care of the flock, I'll be back in a couple of days!" I said to Fang. I've never been so angry. I've never spoken to him like that.

I flew off. They were too tired to follow me. I heard Fang call my name but I didn't care. I wanted to get Nudge. I was flying really fast. She was dead, if she wasn't already. Oh my god! What am I saying? " It's okay, Maximum." I turned around to see Max III. She would never go away!!! She held Nudge by the collar. Nudge had duck tape over her mouth and was crying.

"You're just under some medication that's all. I'll tell you about it at the school." She said. She grabbed me and suddenly I couldn't move. At the school! Oh God!

A/N: another cliffhanger! Haha! So please review! Thanks a lot!


End file.
